bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Lim 'E Light
Lim 'E Light (Enochian for "Piercing Light of Creation") is the personal divine Seraphim sword carried by Oracle himself. It was created from the Adamas of Creation, made and blessed by God and Aurora, and forged only for Oracle alone. It is said to be the most powerful weapon in all of Creation, possessing the power to not only kill anything in creation, including even the Primordial Beings, but can also eradicate their very essence from all planes of existence. Background Creation In the beginning, after Oracle's birth and that of the other Seraphim, God and Aurora created Lim 'E Light, forging it from the Adamas of Creation. However, with the sword of the other Seraphim destroyed what they stabbed their with, Oracle's sword can eradicate the essence of it victims from all of reality itself, and only Oracle and the Primordial Beings new about it. Usage in Battles Primordial War During the primordial fight against Amara, the Darkness, Oracle used this sword to fight back at Oracle and also use it to weaken her. Seraphim's Defiance When the Seraphim defied God, Oracle used this sword to fight back against them. He successfully destroyed several of the seraphs with his sword but was disarmed by Barachiel and thus used his angel blades to kill her instead upon Eartheia's betrayal and death. However, this would be the last time Oracle would use it. Concealment Following the defeat of the Seraphim and the beginning of Creation, as well as the birth of the Archangels, Oracle went to his personal quarters and hid his sword in a secret compartment. Since then, he has never used it again, even during the Rebellion, and also made sure that no-one outside of him and the Primordial Beings new of its existence and therefore, made sure no-one would never find and/or wield it. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 8 Season 9 The second war with the Seraphs Upon some of the Seraphim's return, Oracle finally chose to wield the sword once again and used his personal angel blades to unlock the box key-lock. He then used it to forever destroy the Seraphim, ensuring they would never return. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Characteristics The sword is immensely long and, because of its holiness, is in the shape of a cross. It is celestial silver in color and Enochian writing on both sides of the blade: one side, saying ("I, Oracle, firstborn creation of the Lord Himself, will take up Lim 'E Light, casting away my enemies") and on the other side, saying ("Fearing not nor death nor darkness nor non-existence, as I pierce through the veils of Creation.") Powers As it is Oracle's own personal Seraphim Sword, Lim 'E Light is also the sharpest and strongest of the Seraphim Swords ever created and is the most powerful weapon in all of Creation. Oracle even described it as being more powerful than Lightbringer and the Lance of Michael. The sword had demonstrated many absolute powers and attributes. *'Absolute Sharpness:' This sword is supremely sharp (said to be the sharpest ever made) it is able to easily cut through anything, such as wood, stone, metal, even the Gates of Heaven as well as even all places of existence, opening portals to other dimensions, earths and other planes of existence. It is also able to destroy even the swords of the other seraphim, however not without difficulty. **'Dimensional Slicing:' The sword can cut through time and space, creating a portal to other universes, dimensions, and other Earth's. *'Eradication:' Lim 'E Light has the power to destroy anything. If any object or creature, human or otherwise (whether the being or object is mortal, magical, celestial, or extraterrestrial; holy or unholy; living, existent, or undead), is killed by Lim 'E Light, their very essence will be wiped out of existence entirely, completely eradicating them from all of reality. *'Holiness:' As the most powerful angelic weapon ever created, it is exceptionally and powerfully sacred and can instantly kill fallen angels and demons even if they only graze the sword, as well as having enough holy power to be the most effective at injuring even the likes of Amara, the most unholy being in existence. *'Pyrokinesis:' Oracle can cause the sword to ignite blue fire, covering the sword in powerful celestial blue fire. Additionally, when at the peak of his power, Oracle can increase the power of the sword and the fire will turn bright yellow and red. Additionally, when covered in fire, Oracle can swing his sword to launch fire projectile attacks as well. *'Terrakinesis:' When slamming the sword onto a surface, Oracle is able to cause powerful earthquakes and shockwaves of dirt to knock his enemies off balance to give himself a moment to recover in a fight. Category:Weapons